Blythe Riegel
"The skies belong to me, Pilot. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." THE FOLLOWING IS INFORMATION COMPILED BY THE UNION DEPARTMENT OF INVESTIGATION, BASED OFF WITNESS REPORTS AND EVENTS INVOLVING BLYTHE RIEGEL OF UNIT 19. SOME INFORMATION HAS BEEN REDACTED DUE TO CONTAINING CLASSIFIED INFORMATION. Blythe Riegel, callsign TIGERWOLF-2 '''and nicknamed '''Captain Blackbeard, is a member of the infamous Unit 19, a rogue team of Hyper Lethal Vectors turned separatist organization that seeks to halt the Union of Free Lands' convergence on the Holy Republic of Drunia. As with all heads of Unit 19, he is at the top of the UDI's most wanted list. Blythe is a dedicated, well-seasoned pilot and a veteran of warfare. His expertise has made him a standout candidate to lead Unit 19's Aerial Warfare Division. While blueprints were not received for the ARK, Olympus Black, UDI has gathered numerous eye witness reports, satellite imaging, as well as observations of the aftermath gathered in the field points to these possible design features of the machine. ADDENDUM: damn this niga got a robo dick Blythe Loadout Primary * FSP-15 SOCOM (2): '''9x19mm 35 round box mag | Suppressed | 900 RPM | 400 m/s (~1312 ft/s) Anti Ark * '''Explosive Ordinance Expertise (4): Well versed in the art of explosives, Blythe is capable of turning just about anything into a bomb, including ARK's. These devices range from anti-personnel, anti-ARK/Vehicle, to block leveling bunker busters. Boosts * Battery Back-up (2): Gives yourself a backup battery to counter EMPs against yourself or your Ark. Typically used as a power source for various devices such as bombs, drones, etc. Utility/Field Tactical * Sensor Beacon (2): '''A wrist fired projectile capable of embedding itself into most materials such as stone, concrete, and even steel. Provides constant radar information within a 15m radius of the beacons impact through any and all terrains, relayed to all synced members of the users HUD. Does not function in water environments. Olympus Black Loadout '''Super Dreadnaught Resource Cost - 45R Controls * Basic Controls (0): Gain a basic and intuitive set of controls for your Ark. Can be customized to accommodate limbs and attachments, or to work solely for specific limbs/attachments. Communications * Sentient A.I. (0): '''Gives the Ark a super-advanced A.I. capable of accurately replicating human emotions. A.I. is subject to being influenced by its pilot's behavior and personality. * '''Vocal (0): A built-in device that projects your voice outside of your suit up to 100m. Targeting * Assisted Aim (0): This ark-standard system helps give relative speed and distance from a target. This information is displayed on the Ark's HUD. HUD/Visual * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * Navigation (5): Precise GPS Navigation. * Thermal Vision (5): Standard Thermal Vision. * Radar (5): Microwave signals are sent, bounced off objects, and returned to a transceiver, displaying their relative location. * Internal Status (0): See your health, the well-being of your suit, and all relevant conditions. Utilities * Automatic Eject (5): '''If the Ark sustains critical damage, then a failsafe is activated wherein the pilot is automatically ejected from the Ark in order to prevent the pilot taking damage from the Ark's destruction. * Advanced '''VTOL Hover (10): '''Provides a vertical take-off hover that can be sustained for up to 30 minutes. (Wendesvehr Exclusive.) Defense * '''Electro-Magnetic Pulse (10): Emits a massive shockwave of electrical energy from your Ark that is capable of disabling organics and electronic-based targets for up to 60 seconds. Capable of blacking out entire city blocks if deployed over a power plant. * Countermeasures (5): Flares utilized as a defensive countermeasure against heat-seeking missiles, and are accompanied by vigorous evasive maneuvering. Intended to deceive infrared missiles fired by ARKs or anti-air sites such as SAMs. Weapons * 12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon (5): '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) * 30mm "Phoenixfire" Autocannon (15): '''A slow-firing autocannon that can deliver unfathomable amounts of damage, shredding apart even Heavy Class Arks with sustained fire. Even a Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''30mm | 100 Round Belt-Fed | 500 RPM | 1,010 m/s (~3,324 ft/s) * 40mm "Forty Mills" Ark Heavy Rifle (15): '''A semi-automatic or burst firing, multi-purpose/anti ark cannon that can deliver remarkable damage at medium to long range with exceptional accuracy, shredding even Heavy Class Arks with accurate sustained fire. Even a Heavy Class Ark has trouble controlling the recoil on this weapon. '''40mm | 40 Round Box Mag | Semi-Auto or 3-round burst | 1,021 m/s (~3,350 ft/s) * 120mm "Overlord" Artillery Cannon (20): 'A modified, ARK portable version of a field gun, its closest modern-day comparison being the M102 Howitzer. Due to the cumbersome size of this weapon, it can be mounted on the shoulder when in bipedal mode or wielded with both hands like a rifle. * "'Firestorm" Ordinance Delivery System (20): Multiple 750-pound air-dropped bombs, of varying conventional munitions. Ranging from biochemical weapons such as White Phosperous, standard High Explosive cluster munitions, bunker busters, or most notably incendiary ordinance. Blackbeard is most notably seen in the field operating with a substance very similar to modern-day Napalm. Conventional bombs demand pinpoint accuracy, but not these. Carrying a vile concoction of combustible sticky gelatin and fuel, designed to spread wide and burn all in its path. Enabling an airplane to become a dragon, setting water aflame, turn a field of green earth into a lifeless, charred dead zone where no one can hide. Category:Ark Pilots Category:Loaf's Pilots Category:Unit 19 Category:Heads of Unit 19